


Cold Caller

by ToughPaperRound



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humour, Phone Calls & Telephones, Telemarketing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: A cold call to Alec and Magnus' home phone?I imagine it would go something like this...





	Cold Caller

Caller _(speaking rapidly and with false confidence)_: Good afternoon, I'm calling from Idris Incorrigibles Plc. I've been informed that, in the last three years, you or someone in your household was involved in an Accident that wasn't their fault?

Alec: No! That's not true at all!

Caller: Perhaps it was a Trip, a Slip, an Accident at Work, or…

Alec: Well, I mean, I broke my shoulder last week and that was totally Izzy's fault but how would you know about that? What organisation did you say you represent?

Caller: A broken shoulder, that must be dreadfully debilitating? And the fault was with one of your co-workers, yes?

Alec: The fault was a certain person's inability to follow the rules, yes. But I wouldn't say it was debilitating, no, not really. I mean, I was stuck to paperwork for a few days but all fine now.

Nowhere near as much bother as Jace got me into in the summer last year when he was learning a new skill and took things a bit too hard in training. I still have a scar from that one!

Magnus: Darling, perhaps you could let me take the phone to speak with this delightful individual for a moment? Please?

*sends a tendril of magic down the phone line to hack into the company's contact list and create a havoc that will take six months to fix*

Magnus: Thank You very much for calling but we will not be requiring any assistance from your company as I myself am a lawyer. Warmest Regards!

*click*

*Alec remembers the way Magnus looked in that Lawyer Suit all those years ago… He gets that look. All is forgotten*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to [Mansikka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/)  
and to the telemarketers who have suddenly found my number. They seem endlessly convinced that Accidents were not my fault over the last 3 yrs.
> 
> If you work in a call centre, you are a saint. But please don't call me... or Magnus!
> 
> If you liked this, find me on [Tumblr](https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/186752887008/a-cold-call-to-alec-and-magnus-home-phone-i/) (or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoundTough?s=09/) if you insist)


End file.
